A fuel cell produces electrical energy by electrochemically oxidizing a fuel such as hydrogen or methanol in the cell to directly convert the chemical energy of the fuel into electrical energy. Fuel cells have recently drawn attention as a clean supply source for electrical energy.
Powering of portable and/or wireless electronic devices is a significant issue in today's marketplace. While the speed and functionality of many wireless sensors and/or portable telecommunications and computing devices tend to be limited by the power sources, the availability of good power sources is lagging behind development of the electronic devices themselves. Thus, improved power supply and management is constantly being sought.
A number of miniature fuel cells suitable for use with electronic products are becoming available today, but less attention has been shown to the low-cost mass production and device packaging of these fuel cells for varied applications. There is limited information in the literature concerning such things as the methods for manufacturing the fuel cells in a low-cost and efficient manner.